


Souviens-toi que je t'aime

by SinGala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Stiles vient juste de se faire enlever par les Ghost Rider. Lydia, met quelques secondes avant de l'oublier, et en profite pour réfléchir à eux deux...
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	Souviens-toi que je t'aime

"Souviens-toi que je t'aime..."

Ces derniers mots, auxquels je n'avait même pas répondu. Pourtant je l'aimais, je le savais, mais je ne l'ai pas dit, et maintenant, je ne sais si je pourrais un jour lui dire. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tout simplement dit que je l'aimais ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de lui répondre un simple "Je t'aime aussi" ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué pour moi de dire ces mots là ? Quand je repense à ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir tout nos moments, de nous revoir nous rapprocher, petit à petit.

Tout a commencé grâce à toi, Allison, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Scott. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai commencer à faire attention à lui, grâce à toi, que nous avons pu commencer à faire connaissance, grâce à toi que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Il y a eu le bal, où enfin j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être que la fille populaire qui sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe du lycée, où enfin, j'ai pu être moi-même, "l'intello", le "génie". Et lui, lui savait que je cachait mes connaissances le reste du temps, à vrai dire, je crois bien que c'est l'un des seuls à l'avoir jamais découvert...

Et puis il y a eu la morsure, et tout ce qui a suivi. Il était toujours avec moi, se demandant comment j'allais, venant me parler quand je pleurais, me complimentant, me rassurant. Comme cette fois, à la patinoire, où mes visions ont commencées, et où il était près de moi. Ou encore toute cette histoire où Derek voulait me tuer, pensant que j'étais le Kanima, et où lui, était là pour me protéger.

En bref, il m'a sauvé, il m'a sauvé tant de fois, et de tant de choses.. Il m'a sauvé de la folie, de loup-garous, de chasseurs, de toute personne voulant me faire du mal, mais plus que tout, il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il avait toujours été là pour moi, alors que pendant des années, je n'avais fait que l'ignorer, ne lui adressant même pas un regard, ne le pensant pas assez "bien" pour mériter mon attention.

Oh ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je voudrais revenir en arrière, et te dire que je t'aime.. Mais je ne sais hélas même pas si j'aurais cette chance à nouveau, je ne sais même pas si je te reverrais, et à vrai dire, je ne me souviendrais certainement plus de toi dans quelques secondes. Je ne les ais pas vu, mais toi, oui. Je ne les ais pas entendus, mais toi, oui. Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je sais que j'y serais obligée. Qu'elle ironie, toi, qui pendant des années à vécu avec une place pour moi, tu te souviendras à jamais de moi, mais moi, moi qui vient de te laisser une place dans mon coeur, je devrais vivre avec un vide pour le reste de ma vie.

"Je t'aime Stiles" murmurais-je dans la Jeep vide et silencieuse.


End file.
